DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant s description): The overall objective of the proposed meeting is to bring together internationally known clinical and basic scientists involved in research pertaining to cerebral blood flow and metabolism in developing animals and humans. Perinatal Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism '97 is an official satellite of the XVII international Symposium on Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism to be held in Baltimore, Maryland, 6/16-6/21/97. The satellite meeting will focus entirely on mechanisms of normal and abnormal cerebral development and function and will be the first of its kind in the United States. Four major themes will be covered: 1. Basic mechanisms; 2. Hypoxia-lschemia; 3. Other stresses of the fetus/neonate; and 4. Current research techniques. One platform session and a poster session will be devoted to each theme with the anticipation that all attendees will present and also engage in active participation.